


[Podfic] As Long As We Both Shall Dine

by lattice_frames



Series: ITPE 2018 [2]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Secret Relationship, Secretly Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames
Summary: Author's summary:Four people who knew Steven and Andrew were married, and everyone who didn't.





	[Podfic] As Long As We Both Shall Dine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [As Long As We Both Shall Dine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526063) by [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater). 



> If you personally know/are someone tagged in this work's header, this is archive locked. You knew what you were getting into. Make a choice that you can be comfortable with & don't tell me about it.

**Title:** [As Long As We Both Shall Dine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526063)  
**Author:** [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater)  
**Reader:** [lattice_frames](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/)  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Fandom:** Buzzfeed: Worth It  
**Pairing/Characters:** Andrew Ilnyckyj, Steven Lim, Adam Bianchi  
**Warnings:** No warnings apply  
**Length:** 00:16:34  
**Summary:** Four people who knew Steven and Andrew were married, and everyone who didn't.  
**Download:** right click and save [as an mp3](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bBWI%5d%20As%20Long%20As%20We%20Both%20Shall%20Dine.mp3) and [as a podbook](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0192.zip) compiled by [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)  
  



End file.
